This invention relates to hinge means, and more particularly, to hinge means which allow disconnection thereof to allow convenient removal of a door.
In the pivotal connection of a door relative to a frame member, it is in some instances desirable to provide means which allow for relatively simple and convenient disconnection thereof so as to allow removal of the door from the frame member when so desired. It should also be understood, however, that it is desirable to provide some form of security means, wherein such a hinge assembly cannot be reached for disconnection of the door with such door closed, but can only be reached upon selective movement of the door to an open position.